


Come Undone

by Dezzy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Multiverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, au dbz, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzy/pseuds/Dezzy
Summary: fa·mil·iar·i·ty /fəˌmilyˈerədē/ - relaxed friendliness or intimacy between people. | When Gohan finds a strange girl near his home unconscious and decides to bring her home, Chi-Chi takes the girl in as a new member of the family. With Goku sparingly around and Gohan focusing more on his studies, no one noticed something a little off about Note, until she is introduced to Vegeta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it has been so long since I've updated guys! My passion for writing honestly comes and goes like a wave. I'm excited to be continuing the story now soon! Also, I am a little rusty when it comes to writing; before I started these I can't even remember the last time I wrote a story...

Watching the sunset behind the mountains surrounding her new home, Note felt accomplished for the work she had achieved. She had woken up much earlier than the sun, right along with Chi-Chi to make sure the day was perfect for Gohan's sixteenth birthday party. Note had only been a member of the family for a couple of weeks, but she had wanted to make sure this party was perfect. After all, she felt like she owed Gohan a lot.

Roughly two weeks prior, the teenage Saiyan had found the girl unconscious, about fifteen miles from his home. Gohan had been on his way back to his mother with the incredibly large fish he had caught from a lake nearby for dinner when he noticed her lying in the grass, knocked out. Gohan had landed and took a few quick moments to make sure they were alone, before dropping the fish and checking to make sure she was still alive. He quickly plucked Note up in his left arm and grabbed their dinner in his right and hurried even faster towards his home, hoping his mom would know what to do. The girl was completely knocked out cold, her pale skin was bruised purple on her upper left cheek and her right eye was swollen and dark, dried blood was beginning to turn black in the corner of her mouth. Having thought she had just been in a fight, Gohan wanted to bring her home until she woke up and they could figure things out from there.

To both his and his mother's surprise, Note didn't remember a single thing upon waking up, not even her own name. After Chi-Chi had decided to let the young girl stay in her home, she had gifted her with the name Note. So, while Note had been helping around the house from the moment she was back on her feet, she saw this birthday party as a real way to say thank you to Gohan. Once it was all done and the sun was beginning to set, Note was hoping to be able to just take a seat on the couch and relax before guests started to arrive, but the thought of meeting her new family's friends only opened a pit in her stomach. It would be her first time meeting them, and did they even know anything about her? It was enough to make her feel like her stomach was tying itself up in knots.

"Note? There you are." Chi-Chi came into the living room, holding some silky fabric in her arms. "I thought you might want to wear something a little nicer to the party since we will be having a lot of guests over. So, I found this in my closet... I think it will fit." She handed note the dress and upon unfolding it, it was revealed to be a beautiful pink cheongsam, with floral detailing at the bottom. It was much different than the black pants and boots she usually ran around in.

Standing up, a smile broke out on to the young girls face. "Thank you, Chi-Chi. I'll go change right now." Holding the dress tightly in one hand, she opened up her arms to give the woman a hug. They hadn't known each other long, but Chi-Chi just gave off such a motherly nature that it was hard for Note to not see her in that way. Heading out of the living room and to their little bathroom, Note began to undress out of her casual garb.

Once the dress was on, Note took a look in the mirror, feeling her face blush up. She had never worn something like this, that she could remember anyway. It was almost like she was looking at a completely different girl. The pink of the dress complimented her pale skin, but her dark hair draping down around her shoulders seemed to hide her face. She picked up Chi-Chi's brush and began to brush her hair back and up into a ponytail, but pulled a few strands of hair down around her face. "That's better." She whispered to herself before she could hear louder footsteps in the living room and the mumbling of voices. People were beginning to arrive. Knowing she had to show her face eventually, she gathered up the courage to leave the bathroom and go see who had been the first to show up.

Note knew Chi-Chi had been a little aggravated about having to throw Gohan's party at their own house. It was small and she knew with all of their friends it would be very cramped. She had heard Chi-Chi complain about it all day, but there was no way anyone else would be able to guess. Note entered the living room, seeing Chi-Chi greeting the first to arrive with a huge smile.

Stopping in the middle of her sentence, Chi-Chi looked over at Note and smiled, "Oh, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 17, this is Note!" Chi-Chi flung her arm out towards the young girl, ushering her farther into the living room. "She's... my niece!" Note was instantly confused, her lips parting ready to introduce herself, but now she had completely forgotten how to speak. She hadn't been warned that they were going to lie about how she had come to live here... "She wanted to move up here to get out of the city life." Chi-Chi wrapped her arm around Note and pulled her in closer.

"It's nice to meet you! You could almost pass as Chi-Chi's sister!" A short, bald man reached his hand out for a shake. Note accepted his hand, trying her hardest not to stare. He was a funny-looking little man, so short but so muscular. Krillin's grin was so wide it stretched from ear to ear as he shook her arm up and down. Krillin’s looks didn’t keep Note's attention for long though, the moment she caught a glimpse of Piccolo’s green skin, she had instantly forgotten all about Krillin.

Note had never seen an alien before that didn’t look just like a human. So seeing one now was a little shocking. Not only was he green, but he was tall with yellow patches on his arms and pointy ears. Upon seeing her immediate interest, Krillin smacked the back of his neck and introduced the rest of his friends. “This is Piccolo and my wife, Android 18!”

“Android?” Note blinked in confusion, her attention switching to the blonde bombshell on the right. Nothing Note could see would hint towards this woman being a little robotic. Her eyes were exceptionally blue, but perhaps that was just the contrast against her blonde hair that was making them pop.

“Beep Boop.” Android 18 chimed in, looking disinterested as she made robot noises. Her voice did seem to have an underlying electronic tone to it.

Immediately Note started to feel embarrassed. “I’m so sorry. I’ve just never seen an Android or an-“ She glanced back over to Piccolo who quickly answered with, “A Namekian.” Note repeated the word in understanding. “Again, I hope I don’t seem rude.” As if to end the conversation, another car could be seen parking in front of the house. Instantly, Chi-Chi was at the door to answer it, a huge smile on her face to greet the new guests with.

“It’s Bulma and Yamcha!” Chi- Chi peeked out the door, waving her arm to hurry the couple inside.

“Bulma and Yamcha? What happened to Bulma and Veg-“ Krillin was abruptly cut off by Android 18 elbowing him in the side. She shook her head and muttered something about how she knew Bulma didn’t want to talk about it. Note couldn’t help but eavesdrop, wondering who they were talking about. Krillin rubbed his side, “Do you think he'll come to the party?”

Note couldn't help but be interested in who they were talking about and she began to ask, but almost as if on purpose, Gohan finally came running into the house with a huge grin on his face, following right after who Note presumed to be Bulma and Yamcha. "Gohan, you're finally home!" Getting up from the couch quickly, she hurried over to Gohan to welcome him home, at the same time, being introduced to Bulma and Yamcha by Chi-Chi. Afterward, Gohan introduced a friend he had brought home from school, a young, dark-haired girl who went by the name Videl. Note remembered the name, having heard Gohan mention her before. The way he talked about her, she was pretty sure Gohan had a thing for her. "Now we can finally have cake!" Goten exclaimed from behind Chi-Chi's legs.

Chi-Chi bent down to pick up her son, shaking her head. "I don't think so, mister. We still have to wait for Goku and Master Roshi!"

Almost as if on cue, Goku arrived, teleporting into the middle of the room with his instant transmission. Master Roshi was hanging onto his side, with Oolong atop his shoulders. "Hey, guys!" Goku beamed with a smile so wide his eyes were completely shut. "Happy birthday, Gohan!" He quickly took his son into a huge hug.

"Now we can have cake!" Gohan tugged on Chi-Chi's dress.

"You did take a while getting home, Gohan. It's already dark. Let's go ahead and blow out your birthday candles and then we can open the presents."

Everyone gathered into the kitchen around the small circular dining table to watch Gohan blow out his candles. The kitchen was decorated more than the living room. There were green and orange streamers hanging from the ceiling and a 'Happy Birthday' sign clung to the wall with tape. Different colored balloons were taped all around, like to the top of chairs and even one tied around the refrigerator handle. Note thought that it seemed a little silly, but Chi-Chi had just been so excited about all of it that she couldn't bring herself to tell her that maybe it was a little much. No one seemed to mind it though, because everyone was gathered around Gohan, with huge smiles on their faces. Note couldn't help but take a few steps back from the table to take in the scene.

She didn't understand why, but she could feel a tugging pain in her chest. Pulling her eyebrows together, she couldn't help but wonder if she had a family somewhere that was missing her. Surely she had to have her own mother and father and just maybe they were out there somewhere, wondering where she had disappeared to.

The sound of the someone entering the kitchen behind her pulled her out of her thoughts and she glanced up to see who else could be arriving. A man that strikingly resembled Goku walked past her. His hair was pitch black and spiked straight back up in the air and he was just as muscular as Goku, but not as tall. He also seemed much angrier and a little older, his eyebrows were firmly pulled down into a harsh v-shape and his arms were tightly tucked against his chest.

The group barely looked up, but Gohan and Goku had quickly greeted him almost as quickly as Note had noticed him. "Vegeta, you made it!" Realizing he was the man Krillin had been talking about earlier, Note quickly glanced over to Bulma, but she didn't look annoyed or upset about his presence. Instead, she was smiling as well and waving at him, but he was seriously irritated. He barely acknowledged anyone, except Gohan.

"Happy Birthday, brat." He grunted, before walking past the table entirely and leaning against the back wall, his eyes completely shut.

Bulma rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips as she scoffed, "Same old Vegeta." Yamcha couldn't help but smile, looking all too pleased with himself as he snickered under his breath. Vegeta pretended not to hear, instead turning his head slightly away and to the side.

It seemed that their relationship hadn't ended very well. Note could feel the awkward tension between the two hanging in the air. Krillin was rubbing his neck, looking like he was trying to find something to say. "Let's get these candles lit, right?" He laughed, grabbing the lighter off the table and quickly lighting the two big white candles on the cake, a big one and a six. "Don't forget to make a wish, kiddo!"

"Oh, wait! I have to get a photo!" Chi-Chi screamed, turning around and opening one of the counter drawers and rifling around before pulling out a dinosaur of a camera. "Okay, okay!" She turned back around and brought the camera to her face. "1...2...3!" A bright white flash went off, illuminating the entire room for a brief few seconds, and also rendering everyone momentarily blind. After the cake had been cut into and served, Gohan opened his presents and then it was late enough to be Gohan's and Goten's bedtime.

"It was nice of all of you to come!" Chi-Chi was saying goodbye to everyone at the door and Goku was already passed out on the couch, his shoes still on. Vegeta was the last guest to leave, lingering at the door, his arms still crossed over his chest. "The cake was good." He grumbled, still not used to giving compliments.

A blush rose to Chi-Chi's cheeks and she couldn't help but smile. "Aw, thank you, Vegeta!" A compliment from Vegeta was a rare thing.

"Whose the girl?" He glanced over in Note's direction, seeing her doing the dishes in the kitchen. Something seemed off about her to him, her energy felt...familiar.

"Oh, that's my niece. She decided to move here from Central City to get away from that crazy lifestyle for a while." She laughed, trying to make it seem like it was a normal thing.

"Right..." Vegeta frowned, moving his arms from his chest for the first time that night, instead now placing his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Goodnight." He exited the house, taking off by flight only after taking a few steps out the door. He knew she couldn't be human with that energy he felt.


	2. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should really be considered chapter 1.5 or something. It really shouldve just been at the end of the first chapter, but oh well hahah. The next chapter will be much longer!

Note dunked her hands back into the sudsy water, washing off the last dirty dish of the evening. Pulling it out of the water, she rinsed it off and dried it before sitting down in the dish rack. Drying her hands off and then pushing a strand of hair out of her face, she walked out of the kitchen to see Chi-Chi shutting the door after saying goodnight to last to leave. The house was pretty quiet now, even Gohan had left to fly Videl home back to Satan City. 

"The party went off without a hitch." Note smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling the nice silk material of her dress. She wondered if Chi-Chi would let her keep it as her own, she had already fallen in love with it so much.  
Chi-Chi let out a sigh and ran a hand over her dark hair, smoothing it out. "Thankfully. But now the house is a mess." She looked around and slouched her shoulders. "But we'll deal with it tomorrow. Let's go to bed, yeah?" The older woman walked past Note, patting her on the back as she went. The friendly touch made Note shiver, the hair standing up on the back of her neck. She was beginning to feel that sinking feeling in her chest again that she had felt earlier when she had wondered about her own family.  
"Goodnight." Note forced the words out, but they came out in a whisper. She heard Chi-Chi's door click as it shut. Looking around the empty, dark living room, Note still felt like she was a complete stranger inside of these walls. How long would it take before she felt like this was her home, too? 

Going to her bedroom, that she had to share with Gohan, Note closed and locked the door. She walked over to the dresser and pulled her dress off, before pulling on the same outfit she had been wearing when Gohan had found her. A pair of thin black cotton shorts and a long-sleeved black shirt. She folded the dress up and gently set it down on top of the dresser, before sinking down on her bed and slouching her shoulders, feeling tears burn her eyes because she was so confused.  
Note still couldn't remember a thing from before she woke up here. Nothing. It was like that was the first moment she had come into consciousness. She knew nothing about her past, where she came from, who she was. It was hard going through the day pretending like she wasn't carrying that around with her. 

_The sound of her bedroom window could be heard creaking open._

Note quickly jerked around, fearing the worst, but she still didn't calm down when she saw Vegeta. How long had he been standing outside of her window like that? "What are you doing?" 

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, leaning in on the window sill, his arms crossed tightly. Note was caught of guard by his question and she just stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. "I know you're not really Chi-Chi's niece... or whatever her excuse was for you."  
Feeling her heart tense up in her chest, Note felt frozen like a statue. "What does it matter to you?" 

"It doesn't." Vegeta answered almost immediately, his dark eyes piercing through her. "I want to know why I can feel something weird about your energy, but Goku and Gohan don't seem to notice. I guess they're growing soft."  
Note was even more confused now. "M-my energy? Goku? Are you related to Goku?" 

Vegeta scoffed, "We're both Saiyans, if that's what you mean." 

Note let her eyes glance from Vegeta, to the floor, unable to hold his gaze any longer. "Gohan found me unconscious on the road a few miles from here... I don't remember anything else, though." 

Vegeta furrowed his brow, "You don't remember anything, huh? Girls just don't go falling unconscious in roads for no good reason." His words came out in a hiss. 

"I don't care if you don't believe me." Note was feeling attacked, Vegeta seemed to be grilling her as if she was a criminal. "It doesn't matter to you anyway, remember?" 

"Smart mouth." Vegeta laughed, stepping back from the window. "I'll be watching you." He began walking off into the dark, actually leaving the property this time, even though he wasn't sure of where he was going. He didn't have a home anymore.  
Note watched him leave through the window, feeling her stomach twist up. What if Vegeta had a point? What if her past was a dark one, what if there was something wrong with her? All she could do was take a deep breath and try to relax. She walked over to the door and flicked the bedroom light off before climbing into her bed.


End file.
